The invention relates to the use in cosmetics of extracts of a plant of the genus Commiphora, particularly the plant Commiphora mukul, especially as an agent with antiwrinkle activity. It further relates, by way of novel industrial products, to two particularly active products isolated from these extracts, and to derivatives of these novel products.
It is known that the plant Commiphora mukul belongs to the family of the Burseraceae. Commiphora mukul is a plant of Indian origin which is very widely used in traditional Indian medicine and in ayurvedic medicine. A resin produced by Commiphora mukul, which is also called guggul, is used in particular in these applications. This ayurvedic treatment was known to comprise the treatment of obesity and lipidic disorders, as well as rheumatic diseases.
It should be noted that the term "guggul" denotes both the plant and the resin it produces. Also, this plant is a small tree or a shrub of 1.2 to 1.8 m in height, which grows essentially in India, and the gum resin can be harvested in the ordinary way by making an incision in the plant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,071, 4,847,069, 4,946,671 and 4,954,332 have recently described topical compositions, containing free radical absorbers and an anti-inflammatory agent, for protecting against UV radiation. Guggal or guggul extract is among the numerous anti-inflammatory agents mentioned.
Furthermore, document EP-A-513 671 has also disclosed compositions containing, as the active ingredient, a total lipophilic extract of the plant Commiphora mukul, which is obtained in particular from the resin of the bark of Commiphora mukul. This extract contains a high proportion of guggulsterones. This composition is described as having an anti-inflammatory, immunomodulating or antiandrogenic activity for the treatment of acne and benign hypertrophy of the prostate.